


Door - Byler

by zBlueGirl



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Inspired by Stranger Things (TV 2016), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 04:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18612823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zBlueGirl/pseuds/zBlueGirl
Summary: And before I continued walking I could not, and I turn could see at the door, which I would never enter again;





	1. Chapter 1

We were facing each other, I was eighteen and he was sixteen and he said with a bitter voice in my ear - You can leave, you can walk out that door, but that does not mean you can leave my heart . "I just pretended not to hear."

And then with his lips locked in mine he whispered a little before getting lost again - You can leave the copy of the keys, thrown anywhere, but that does not mean that I will leave the door locked .- I did not give importance, simply I put them on the sideboard next to the door.  
And good a stealthy, reddish gleam in his brownish orbs, he grunted as he gripped my wrist near him. "You can break the vases, the frames, and everything else you see, but it will never give you the right to break my heart." . - Eyes closed I just left a seal on his forehead, he would not understand how hard it was for me, fluttering at my touch he pulled away. It was like ceasing to exist.   
It was broken, I did it ... I did. I smashed every part of your being, it was all my fault and it gleamed in your eyes - You can not leave. He cried out in tears, holding the bar of my mouth as if it depended on the squeeze to survive. The blinds of my life, I should have known, it was all my fault.

The most I loved him, the more I destroyed him.  
I hold him in my arms, Will knew it would be the last contact between us, as I would know he would never see me again. It was my fault. "You're going to let me out that door, and then you're going to lock her up." I only had the guts enough to murmur those words before darting out the door.

And when I felt the cold cutting through my skin, I started to wa lk, with no intention of looking back.

And I did not, I did not because if I did I would go back. And coming back was not a viable option for me. The more I loved him, the more he suffered, the more he suffered, the more I felt and the more I felt, the more I embraced the death I would be.

And before I continued walking I could not stand it and I could see at the door, which I would never enter again.


	2. Chapter 2

It was painful, it hurt like hell, but I could not do anything, I had no right, I should be silent ... My chest burned and sometimes I could barely breathe.

Mom once told me that I should love Jane, as I did in my childhood, because I was right, and maybe she was right about it, but I could not, not as I thought I could. Not when it was not to fill my thoughts, my dreams, my plans for the future, the ideals of my life, it would never be her, and that was why I was wrong. 

I never minded being wrong, Mom cared, Dad cared, Nancy cared, as people commented. And I had no right to be happy, he had no right to be happy. When I left the door behind, it was going to work, but I never wanted to be sure how much I thought it was.

Being wrong got rid of me, being right choked me, Max never liked me right, she liked to see me wrong, I never believed I could like her so much, Mama if I could, I'd fall in love for her, I'm sorry. 

I never cared to know when this happened to me, when that feeling took my body in a unique way, I never knew how to say and I will not know. It just came up slowly, like a little seed growing every day, Mom, you once told me that every form of love was right ... Why do you just now say it's as wrong as saying not believe in God.

I've always been a good boy, why are things different now? I've always loved him, it's always been inside me, and I've always been inside him. We shared the same sentiment, but he was silent for fear of my rejection.

It is my fault at this moment, because if I had rejected him, he would not be broken after all, I am guilty of everything.

And I just loved... 

I miss him, lack him, of feelings, real feelings. I feel so much and I seem to feel so little, it hurts me. It never hurt as much as it hurts right now. I see him smile, yes, smile, he has a smile so perfect that it takes my breath away, it's so good to see you smile, but why does it hurt so much? 

wrote him a letter once, but it never came ... I can not remember the reason, but I remember every verse I wrote, it was about how much Will was incredible and that no matter the offenses he received at school, or at Anywhere, I would be there for him. I always whispered, I murmured, I screamed, that I would be there for him.

But in the end, I could not.


End file.
